World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
center World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (ou Cata para o short) é a terceira expansão para World of Warcraft. Conjunto, principalmente, numa dramática reforjada Kalimdor e Eastern Kingdoms sobre o mundo de Azeroth, o conjunto de expansão segue o retorno do mal Dragon Aspect Deathwing o Destruidor - anteriormente conhecido como o guardião Neltharion antiga do Warder Terra - cuja chegada de fogo de Deepholm, o plano elemental da terra, provoca uma catástrofe enorme em todo o mundo conhecido como The Shattering. Cataclism irá retornar aos jogadores os dois continentes de Azeroth durante a maior parte da sua campanha, depois de anos afastado em Outland e Northrend, abrindo novas zonas como o Monte Hyjal, o mundo submerso de Vashj'ir, Deepholm, Uldum e as Twilight Highlands. Ele irá incluir duas novas raças jogáveis: o worgen do lendário reino de Gilneas para a Aliança, e os duendes do Cartel Bilgewater da ilha de Kezan para a Horda. Montarias voadoras vai finalmente ser utilizável em Kalimdor e Eastern Kingdoms, enquanto que a Arqueologia nova profissão secundária será introduzido. Reforjar fará a sua estreia no jogo, enquanto as classes jogador será totalmente atualizado, incluindo novos raça, classe combinações. Recordes A expansão, vendeu 4,7 milhões de cópias em um mês. De acordo com a Blizzard, produtora do game, trata-se do novo recorde de vendas em um mês para um jogo de PC. "Cataclysm" já havia sido consagrado o game para computador com a comercialização mais rápida da história: 3,3 milhões de cópias nas primeiras 24 horas, superando a versão anterior de WoW, que detinham o recorde. Anunciado no dia 10 de Janeiro de 2011. Anúncio e Desenvolvimento Em fevereiro de 2010, em uma conferência com investidores da Activision Blizzard, Mike Morhaime CEO da Blizzard revelou que Cataclysm seria lançado no mesmo ano]. Em 03 maio de 2010, foi oficialmente confirmado para o grupo de testes Alpha que o processo de teste para Cataclysm tinha começado, alimentando especulações de que o alfa mais aberta teria início nos próximos meses. Apesar do acordo de não-divulgação (NDA), grande parte do início do jogo foi divulgado por diversas fontes depois que o cliente foi distribuído por toda a Internet alguns dias depois do início da fase de testes. Em 11 de maio de 2010, verificou-se que a Blizzard tinha solicitado que pelo menos um desses sites retira-se qualquer conteúdo alpha até que o acabasse. Em 30 de junho de 2010, Cataclysm entrou na fase de testes beta fechada, o envio de convites foi feito para os jogadores que se inscreveram através da sua conta Battle.net. O CEO da Activision, Bobby Kotick, através de um webcast, confirmou que a expansão Cataclysm seria lançado nas prateleiras das lojas até o final do ano. Em agosto de 2010, a Blizzard anunciou o World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Collector's Edition. Em 7 de setembro (8 na Europa) foram lançadas as primeiras missões pré-Cataclysm nos servidores, e alguns dias depois, Patch 4.0.1 foi lançado para o teste público, indicando que a data de lançamento seria em um futuro não muito futuro distante. Em 30 de setembro, notícia do site MMO-Champion estimou que o jogo teria como data de lançamento 07 de dezembro de 2010 com base na mineração de dados, que revelou o início da próxima temporada de Arena. O GameSpot informou que a Amazon.com enviou notificação aos clientes que tinham feito pré-compra da Edição de Colecionador que a estimativa de data de chegada seria entre 4 janeiro e 18 janeiro de 2011. Pouco depois de outros sites como o Kotaku publicou cópias das notificações enviadas para os clientes da Amazon e postou em seu site marcando a data de lançamento em 05 de janeiro de 2011. A Amazon.com nos últimos dois expansões superestimou a data de lançamento do jogo para dar suas vendas uma reserva de segurança. Em 4 de outubro de 2010, no auge da especulação em torno da data de lançamento, a Blizzard anunciou oficialmente o lançamento de Cataclysm para 07 dezembro de 2010. A expansão estará disponível como Edição Regular, Edição de Colecionador e como um novo download digital na Loja Online da Blizzard. A versão digital do jogo foi disponibilizado para pré-compra através da Battle.net, e dá aos jogadores a oportunidade de jogar o novo pacote de expansão no momento em que os servidores voltarem ao (às 12:01 am PST, 07 de dezembro). História A trama central da expansão é o retorno do aspecto maligno dragão Deathwing, o Destruidor (originalmente Neltharion, o Carcereiro da Terra). Visto pela última vez em Warcraft II. Deathwing passou esse tempo se curando e traçando o seu regresso a partir do plano elemental do Deepholm. Os efeitos de seu retorno através da barreira dimensional de Azeroth causou um cataclisma arrebatador que remodelou grande parte da superfície do mundo. No meio da catástrofe mundial tem conflito renovado entre a Aliança e a Horda que agora está sob o domínio do guerreiro Garrosh Hellscream. Na esteira da ascensão Deathwing, Azeroth foi transformada: áreas que tinham uma floresta exuberante foram reduzidos a cinzas, enquanto ambientes que eram desertos sofreram uma mudança semelhante mas inversa com crescimento de novas áreas verdes. Da mesma forma, a Aliança tem empurrado para a Barrens e destruiu Camp Taurajo, enquanto o próprio Barrens foi dividido em duas partes por uma fissura vulcânica. Mudanças no Design Uma das principais características do Cataclysm é o redesenho de Eastern Kingdoms e Kalimdor áreas introduzidas com o lançamento de World of Warcraft em 2004, enquanto que o design do jogo anterior não permitia o uso de áreas em montarias voadoras no 'velho mundo' , essas áreas foram completamente redesenhadas com mente no vôo. Grandes mudanças estão sendo trazidas para estas zonas. Cada facção terá um processo mais simples de nivelamento, como todas novas missões, incorporarndo e atualizando a jogabilidade e a mecânica que foram alteradas ou redesenhada desde o lançamento do jogo. Junto com a reformulação de cada zona, cada raça terá sua respectiva área própria de partida, onde os jogadores irão fazer uma série de missões em cadeia que vai trazê-los até o nível 5-6, antes de enviá-los para fora da pequena área. Cada zona terá também a sua própria história, através de uma série de missões para manter o jogador interessado. Cada uma das zonas que são de uma facção específica, no entanto, vai atender apenas aos da facção que controla a zona. Zonas neutras terá misões baseadas em PvP (Player-versus-Player), fazendo o jogador competir contra a facção adversária (Horda contra Aliança, e vice-versa) para alcançar a meta desejada de sua facção. Esta característica torna o uso de escalonamento, que foi implementado na expansão Wrath of the Lich King. Novos Recursos * Nível máximo elevado de 80-85 * Os jogadores serão capazes de usar montarias voadoras em zonas do mundo antigo de Azeroth (montarias voadoras antes restritas às zonas de Northrend e Outland devido às limitações de design * Reestruturação e atualização de zonas dentro de Kalimdor e Eastern Kingdoms * Novas cidades e cerca de 3500 novas missões * Reestruturação de missões de níveis baixo e médio para acompanhar a atualização das zonas * Sete novas dungeons: Blackrock Caverns, Throne of the Tides, Stonecore, Vortex Pinnacle, Lost City of the Tol'vir, Halls of Origination, e Grim Batol, todas disponíveis nos modos normal e heróico no nível 85 * Três novas raids: The Bastion of Twilight, Blackwing Descent e Throne of the Four Winds, além de Tol Barad Prison após a conclusão zona de PvP (para ser lançado com patches mais recentes) * Duas dungeons lançadas anteriormente, Deadmines e Shadowfang. Será adicionado um modo Heróico o nível 85 dos jogadores. * Novos campos de batalha e uma nova zona PvP, Tol-dûr (semelhante à Wintergrasp introduzido em Wrath of the Lich King) * Uma nova habilidade secundária: Arqueologia * Uma revisão do sistema de Glyph com três tipos de Glyphs: Primário, Major e Minor. Além disso, Glyphs são ensinados como um feitiço e pode ser mudada sem a compra de glifos adicionais. No entanto, você vai precisar de um novo material chamado "Vanishing Powder" para substituir Glyphs existentes por novos. * Um sistema de batalha nominal, juntamente com novas recompensas associadas * Novas zonas de acesso, incluindo Uldum, Deepholm, a cidade submersa de Vash'jir, as Twilight Highlands e Monte Hyjal (que anteriormente era apenas uma raid em Caverns of Time) * Duas novas raças jogáveis, Goblins e Worgen * Além da nova raça/combinações de classe (Tauren podem agora ser Paladinos, Gnomos padres, Underads podem ser caçadores, etc) * Introdução de novos status com Mastery, que irão reforçar certas habilidades (ativa e passiva), dependendo da classe do jogador e especialização dos talentos * Alterações na mecânica de classe, incluindo a abolição do uso de munições para Hunters e soulstones para warlocks, a consolidação dos totens e buffs, a adição de Holy POwer para paladinos, um eclipse mecânico para Druids, a normalização Rage, mudanças no sistema de runas, a mudança de mana para focus para Hunters, e bônus racial; * Warlocks e Hunters agora podem ter um pet no nível 1, sem a necessidade de fazer uma missão. Warlocks obtem um Hunters podem ter um animalde acordo com sua (um urso Anões, Humanos um lobo, Undead uma aranha, etc) * Reformulação do sistema de stats, removendo stats como mana por 5 segundos (MP5), a penetração da armadura e avaliação da defesa e integrá-los de outras formas, como talentos ou o novo stat Mastery. * Grandes mudanças para as cidades de Stormwind e Orgrimmar, com pequenas mudanças nas outras * Novas áreas de partida para Trolls e Gnomos nos níveis 1-5 * Ao contrário do sistema atual, em que o talento de um jogador aprende seu primeiro ponto de talento no nível 10 e é capaz de colocar esse ponto em qualquer ponto subsequente que escolher, no Cataclysm, no nível 10, o jogador deve escolher uma especialização de talento (spec) e só gastar os pontos em nesta "árvore" até que tenham atingido 31 pontos. Uma vez que 31 pontos foram gastos, é capaz de usar o resto do seu total de pontos obtidos em qualquer uma das três árvores. Quando o jogador escolhe uma especialização no nível 10, ganha uma habilidade ativa importante, e 2-3 habilidades passivas. Isso foi feito, a fim de fazer os jogadores se sentem como se estivessem realmente especializado em uma árvore de talentos específicos, logo que eles são capazes de escolher um, e não em níveis mais altos, onde os pontos suficientes tenham sido colocados na árvore de sua escolha. * Suporte experimental para DirectX 11 através da linha de comando. * Novo ataque e sistemas de moeda PvP Muitas dessas mudançasforam postas em vigor a partir de Patch 4.0.1, que acrescentou todos os novos sistemas (novos talentos, o sistema de glifos, as mudanças ortográfica, as mudanças de recursos, animais de estimação no nível 1, a remoção das stats de artigos e do jogo , Maestrey e outros). Uma das características anunciadas anteriormente, chamado de "Path of the Titans", foi posteriormente retirado do lançamento de Cataclysm por razões desconhecidas. Path of the Titans era para ser um método "alternativo" do avanço do personagem após a chegada ao nível de 85. O sistema teria permitido um jogador a continuar a reforçar as suas capacidades e talentos existentes. Gráfico das combinações Raça e classes Personagens em destaque Entre as muitas personagens confirmadas a terem um papel de destaque na história e nesta expansão do estão: * Deathwing, anteriormente como o Neltharion o Earth-Warder, confirmado como o vilão principal da expansão. * Thrall, que abandona o comando da . * Garrosh Hellscream, novo líder da . * Varian Wrynn, é quem vai continuar a liderar a após o . * Malfurion Stormrage, que retorna para evitar Mount Hyjal de ser destruído. * Brann Bronzebeard, com os seus velhos truques como o líder da expedição para a região Uldum recém-descoberto. * Genn Greymane, o Rei de Gilneas, que ajuda administrar uma cura ao seu povo, os worgen agora transformado pela maldição. * Liam Greymane, Filho de Genn Greymane que se sacrifica para salvar Gilneas City. * Trade Prince Gallawix, o rei (líder opcional) de Kezan. * Nefarian, também conhecido por Blackwing/Victor Nefarius, filho de Deathwing, que sobreviveu e se retirou para as profundezas de Blackrock Spire. * Ragnaros, que permanece vivo para desafiar o mundo em Mount Hyjal, e mais tarde no seu próprio . * O culto Twilight Hammer tem um maior papel nesta nova expansão; os seus estão revelando trabalhar para Deathwing. Kalimdor * Território Contestado Mount Hyjal (78-82) * Território Contestado Uldum (83-84) Eastern Kingdoms * Território da Gilneas (1-15) * Território Contestado Twilight Highlands (84-85) * Território Contestado Tol Barad (84-85) ( ) * Território Contestado Deathwing Scar (Entrada para Deepholm) The Great Sea * Território da Lost Isles (6?-15) * Território Contestado Sunken City of Vashj'ir (78-82) South Seas * Território da Kezan (1-5?) Elemental Plane * Território Contestado Deepholm (82-84) Conteúdo de final de jogo e instâncias (Dungeons) * The Skywall ** instância de nível 80-82 ** raid * Deepholm ** instância de nível 81-83 * Sunken City of Vashj'ir ** instância Abyssal Maw de nível 81-83 ** instância de nível 82-84 ** raid * Uldum ** instância Halls of Origination, nível 83 ** instância Lost City of Tol'vir, nível 84-85 * Blackrock Mountain ** instância Blackrock Caverns, level 85 dungeon ** raid Blackwing Descent, inspirada em Blackwing Lair * Grim Batol ** instância de nível 85 ** raid contra Deathwing * The Firelands ** Raid contra Ragnaros * Instâncias clássicas com modo heroico de 5 jogadores ** Deadmines ** Shadowfang Keep Novidades em PvP Battle of Gilneas será uma nova no qual você ganha o controle da cidade, ao tomar o controle de mais distritos da cidade que o adversário. As nesta expansão serão pontuadas (rated), como as arenas, e proporcionará as mesmas recompensas como as arenas. Arenas Estão sendo planejadas novas arenas para esta expansão. Zona de PvP Tol Barad será uma nova zona outdoor de PvP muita parecida com Wintergrasp. Mas ao contrário de Wintergrasp, Tol Barad será também o centro principal das diárias em toda a expansão. Ao tomar o controlo da Tol Barad Prison, os jogadores terão acesso a adicionais muito rentáveis. Esquemas maliciosos Um blogueiro descobriu múltiplas trademarkings pertencentes a Blizzard sob o nome de cataclismo. A notícia tem, desde então, espalhou-se pelo WOW.com , e outros. Antes do anúncio da expansão, milhares de jogadores tinha recebido e-mails convidando-os a aderir a um "teste alfa", como scammers estão de olho para capitalizar sobre os rumores antes do anúncio. Referências en: es: fr: it: ru: pl: